


When A Dragon Loves A Werewolf Very Much

by Alana



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, actually literally a video game, rpgmaker mv, that you can play on your computer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alana/pseuds/Alana
Summary: me, a fool: haha you know what i bet no one else has done,
Relationships: mpregnant guy/mpregnant guy, werewolf/humanoid dragon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	When A Dragon Loves A Werewolf Very Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [failpail (shamebucket)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/gifts).



This is literally an RPGmaker MV game. If I was cleverer and also had time to figure this out and didn't have work in the morning, I'd upload it to itch.io and you could play it in browser, but I'm dumb and also have work in the morning so instead you get a google drive with Mac and Windows versions.

[Downloads!](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1CprMFM1OhuwFSJktWIJRbFB4t2gRdh4H?usp=sharing)

Both zips should have something called "game" within them that will play the game! It's very short but it's made with love. <3


End file.
